


Excerpts From Being A Super Genius That Is Izuchi

by dr33g



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Short, sowwy ;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: Izuchi's a genius and he knows it. He interacts with some people. Things happen.Yep.





	Excerpts From Being A Super Genius That Is Izuchi

You were fairly far from home today, having decided to risk touching some inane people to find out what other places someone as smart as yourself could relax, seeing as that girl Sagara has begun to spend her days off trying to attack you or even spy on you at the beach and you really hated spending any time near her.

If only she had a drop of intellect, maybe she’d leave you be and understand that you aren’t there to stop her. Though, you can understand why she’d think you’re from a powerful organization. You’re a genius. It isn’t too far of a stretch if you’re already so wrapped in delusions as she is. 

You stumble upon a cafe and decide, fuck it, might as well. You walk in and find it… Relatively quiet. Hm. The real question is if the reason is due to poor quality, a slow day, or bad location. You shall see in time, you suppose.

A girl walks up to you, almost tripping, and says, “Welcome to Cafe Lapin! I’m Rocca, and I’ll be your server today! Is it just you?” You nod and she grabs a menu and leads you to a table for two near a window, almost tripping about 3 times on the way. You roll your eyes.  _ Incompetent commoner. _  She hands you a menu and says, “I’ll be back to take your order in a bit!” She then turns rather quickly to go help another customer. You glance and the menu and quickly make a decision. You put the menu down and look out the window towards the streets and space out for a little bit until Rocca returns. “Have you decided?” 

“Yes, I’ll have one large black coffee and a lemon bar. Go fetch.” Rocca’s face seems to falter for a moment when you say that last part, but she turns and goes to get what you ordered. It doesn’t take long, seeing as it’s a rather simple order, and you watch her as she does her job. You notice that once she notices you watching, she stumbles more often, even falling completely a few times. Luckily, it’s before she has any food in her hands. How she manages to fall multiple times on the way there despite the short trip, you can’t say. You figure the pressure of being watched is what’s causing the issue so you turn away once she has something in her arms. You don’t hear any commotion or any breaking as she returns, so, as per usual, you must’ve been correct. She delivers your food, and you pay. You take a bite. Not bad. In fact, it’s pretty good. You place that into your calculations of why the cafe is rather empty today, eliminating poor quality, as the coffee and lemon bar are quite nice, though customer service is… Interesting. She’s a kind girl, but very clumsy, and she seems to lose confidence easily. 

You’ll come back another day for more data, but for now, time to return home.

-

If Kirai touches one more of your things, you’re going to have to kill him. You wonder for a moment if he’d be missed. 

Probably not. He’s a huge nuisance. And really whiny. 

You walk out of your bedroom and into Kirai’s to find him at on his bed with his BitPhone screens open. He turns to you and starts whining extremely loudly. 

“WHAT THE HELL, IZUCHI! YOU CAN’T JUST COME IN HERE.”

“Don’t care. Give me back my knife.”

“No. It’s mine now. I’ll stab you with it if you don’t leave.”

“Sure. And then I’ll leave with it in me. Give it back.”

“NO.” You sigh, walk over to him, grab the knife from his baby hands, and begin leaving. “GIVE IT BACK.”

“Stop touching my stuff or I’ll crush you into a pancake.”

“HA! Like you even could. I’d kill you first.”

“Mhm. Stop stealing my stuff.”

“NEVER.” You sigh again, and go into your room, where your superior everything is laid out. You put your knife back exactly where it should be on your bookshelf and as you leave, you place a feather you ripped out of your pillow in the door frame so that if Kirai comes into your room, you’ll be able to tell.

Though, you will still check to make sure everything’s there when you return even if the feather is where you left it. Kirai can sometimes be perceptive.

-

When you return, everything is as it should be except your knife, which is facing the opposite direction. When you go to fix it, Kirai comes in, flips you off, cackles, and leaves.

All in all, a normal day between two brothers.

-

“Switch us back.” You have a dog nipping at your heel today.

“I’m working on it.”

“Now.”

“I’m. Working. On. It.”

“Work faster.”

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

“I will do what I please.”

“The more you bother me like that the slower I work.”

“Switch us back.” You groan and turn to see that both Potete’s are following you, which surprises you, because the human Potete is rarely ever quiet. She woofs at you and makes the expression that you know to be ‘I WANT PETS!!!’. You roll your eyes and oblige. She smiles and licks your hand. You make the ‘Ew, what the fuck’ face back.

This is a common occurrence.

“When will you be done?” says the dog Potete.

“Soon.”

“You say that every time.”

“I’m aware.” If dogs could roll their eyes, she would be right now, but instead you just have to imagine that she’s doing it. It’s terribly inconvenient.

You guess that means you should switch them back. You really have been working on it, you just have purposefully putting bits of it off for a reason you can’t quite place.

One could hypothesize that it was a fear of loneliness, and they’d be completely and utterly wrong, because someone such as yourself doesn’t need others. Obviously.

And yet, you haven’t finished.

-

The day you finally do finish it, you meet with both Potete’s at the beach.

It goes off without a hitch, obviously, because you’d never make a mistake. And yet, something within you feels off. You immediately ignore it, figuring it will go away. 

Eruno(?) picks up Potete and says, “Thanks.” When she tries to stand, she stumbles a bit, growls at you for snickering, and then stands to full height.

“See you around.” 

And that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U LIKE IT IM SORRY ITS SHORT AND PROBABLY BAD ;;


End file.
